


Home is the soft and small noise of you sleeping soundly

by ghosts_and_moles (firstloveghost)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstloveghost/pseuds/ghosts_and_moles
Summary: "He felt like a mess, in a borrowed pajamas, with dried tears on his cheeks, and messy hair.Jumin looked at him like he was the most beautiful man on Earth.“I am always sure, especially with what concerns you, my love. You’re my world.”Myeong smiled softly. “And you’re mine” "(Alternatively, a short bittersweet fanfic starring a kind and considerate Jumin Han and a poor cute Male!MC -called here Myeong- with a happy ending)





	

Jumin took a sip of his wine, moving the liquid in the glass slowly, almost languidly.

As he waited for Myeong to get out of the bathroom, he read the newspaper calmly, quietly enjoying the evening light of a soft spring day, on the sofa.

His huge apartment was decorated with modern furniture, mostly in blacks and whites, meeting Jumin’s taste completely, as it was all chosen by him with the help of a professional designer.

 

The sound of feather-light paper was the only audible thing in the silent living room, until “Jumin…” Myeong called, shyly walking up to him.

 

“Yes, my love?” asked Jumin, his lips slightly turned upwards in a smile, as he admired the beauty of his lover in front of him.

Myeong wore one of Jumin’s button-ups shirts, in light blue, and a pair of quite short (but never vulgar) navy blue shorts, as pajamas.

His brown hair was wavy as usual but somewhat in place and an apparent blush was in full display on his cheeks.

As he stood in front of Jumin, Myeong tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, trying to focus on everything but his lover’s unreadable grey eyes.

“A-Are you sure I can sleep here, tonight?” he mumbled.

 

Jumin closed the newspaper and calmly placed it on the armrest of the sofa.

“Of course, Myeong, there is no need for you to worry. I already have got prepared the biggest guest room for you.”

 

Myeong bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Is something wrong, my love?” Jumin asked him, raising an hand to touch his lover’s.

Myeong shook his head lightly and sat beside Jumin, hugging him shyly and resting his head on his shoulder, thinking about how lucky he was to have him by his side.

 

As Jumin put an arm around him and pulled him closed to him, Myeong winched, squeezing his eyes and biting his lower lip again.

Jumin’s expression became a worried frown in an instant. “My love? Are you _hurt_?”

 

Myeong hesitated. There was no coming back from saying _that_ to Jumin. He shouldn’t have kept it a secret from the start perhaps...

_Oh,_ would Jumin pity him?

Would his eyes look like everyone else’s?

Would he be hated? Thrown away?

 

Confusion and fear ran through Myeong’s veins. So many things could go wrong, at least in his head; he was genuinely afraid of losing Jumin in that moment.

A small tear escaped him and, as he hurried to swipe it away with his finger, he met Jumin’s eyes.

His lover was only getting more confused from that frantic behavior, unable to understand what was wrong.

 

“Please talk to me, my love” Jumin demanded quietly, taking Myeong’s hand into his own and placing a small kiss on the knuckles.

Myeong, with his free hand, silently unbuttoned and lowered his shirt, showing Jumin an ugly purple and yellow bruise that covered part of his shoulder and bicep.

Myeong took several deep breaths. “M-My dad...he found out I’m gay and- and-” he whispered, stopping to thumb away another tear. “I’m so sorry Jumin…”

 

Jumin’s hold on his hands became a vise.

“ _My love_. Did your father hit you? Did he dare to do this to you?”

His voice didn’t admit lies and Myeong felt on the verge of tears once again. “Yes…” he mumbled.

Jumin’s eyes looked like they were made of pure ice. His eyebrows furrowed in the angriest frown Myeong had ever seen on his lover’s gorgeous face.

“I’m going to call my lawyer right this instant, please wait here.”

 

Myeong started to panic. He didn’t want Jumin to fight with his parents, the consequences could be disastrous. “N-No Jumin, please!” he said, terrified, grabbing his lover’s shirt.

 

Jumin’s tone was cold as he spoke but his anger obviously wasn’t directed on his lover. “ _Myeong_.” he said, determined.

He was so angry and worried and _disgusted_ by his lover’s parents he was genuinely willing to sue them.

Parents should care for their children. Should love them, no matter what.

Jumin was sure he’d have a terrible headache because of the mess.

He kissed Myeong’s forehead, trying to reassure him “I’ll take care of it all, my prince.” he promised, disappearing in the other room soon after.

 

As Myeong trusted Jumin with his life, it was obvious that he believed everything would go for the best. Unfortunately for him, he was far too emotional to restrain from crying, at least in the heat of the moment.

With all his heart he hoped Jumin didn’t change his mind about him and wanting to be together.

 

After what felt like hours, Jumin came back to the living room, his tie loosened and his hair messy.

He sighed and sat on the couch once again, placing a hand on top of Myeong’s head.

 

“Everything’s fine now, my love, you can rest at ease.” he said, his tone comforting, then he kissed both of Myeong’s eyes, trying to convey his feelings through his actions.

 

“You’ll be staying here for a while and then, if you want, we could live together permanently. Of course, I’ll leave that choice to you.”

Myeong gasped silently. He couldn’t believe the words his lover just pronounced. Did Jumin say “live together”? Was it all a _dream_?

Myeong bit his lip and blinked slowly. “Jumin...are you sure?” he asked.

He felt like a mess, in a borrowed pajamas, with dried tears on his cheeks, and messy hair.

 

Jumin looked at him like he was the most beautiful man on Earth.

“I am always sure, especially with what concerns you, my love. You’re my world.”

 

Myeong smiled softly. “And you’re mine”

 

Jumin placed his hand on Myeong’s neck and slowly pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss.

They pressed their lips together without any hurry, chastely but firmly, as if sealing a promise.

Myeong put his hands low on his waist and pushed his fingers in the fabric of Jumin’s shirt, curling by his side and purring, forgetting for a moment his whereabouts, his story and his name.

Jumin had that effect on him, he left him breathless and hopeless, in need of him and him only.

As they gently bit each other’s bottom lip, both of them felt so drawn to each other it almost physically hurt.

Myeong felt so loved his head became filled only with thoughts about Jumin and the happiness that awaited them in the future, leaving out any sadness and trouble.

He was safe, cared for, _home_. There was no need to be afraid anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the night fell upon the lovers, Jumin kept reassuring his beautiful boyfriend until he was finally calm and peaceful, then put him to bed just as the moon came out of the ocean.

 

“Myeong? Are you awake?” He whispered in the dark, sitting on the bed, caressing Myeong’s head by his side.

 

 

“You’ve been very brave, my love. I’m so proud of you. You’re small, and quiet, but you’re strong. So very strong.

No one compares to you, my prince. You’re reserved but courageous, intelligent and inventive. You’re one of a kind. My one and only. My stars and my moon. My sun and my sky.

I almost can’t believe you’re finally filling in that hole you always leave in my chest when you’re gone.

You should know, I miss you most as I wake up and reality has yet to set in, and I am still with you in a dream, but I’ll tell you tomorrow, perhaps.  
For now, sweet dreams, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry elizabeth the 3rd for neglecting you like this (broken heart emoji)
> 
>  
> 
> i might write more??? let me know what you think


End file.
